


чудик

by dizzywizard (annaselwyn)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27505828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaselwyn/pseuds/dizzywizard
Summary: А ещё Джеймс Поттер до жути упрямый: сколько раз он бы не услышал «нет», значение этого простого слова до него не дойдет, ежели его величество Сохатый с данным фактом примириться не смогут.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	чудик

**Author's Note:**

> изначально публиковался на ficbook (~2014 г)

Джеймс Поттер. Он опять расхаживает по коридорам школы туда-сюда в сопровождении своих верных дружков: Блэка, Петтигрю и Люпина. Поттер обязательно выглядит так, будто он — центр всего происходящего вокруг, будто бы все ему что-нибудь да должны. А ещё Джеймс Поттер до жути упрямый: сколько раз он бы не услышал «нет», значение этого простого слова до него не дойдет, ежели его величество Сохатый с данным фактом примириться не смогут.

Поттер — ходячая четырехглазая катастрофа, которую нельзя ни заткнуть, ни ограничить, ни заставить исчезнуть. Поттер — это ураган, который может приглашать меня на свидание столько, сколько его душе (или что у него там внутри) угодно, ответ всегда один.

— Нет, нет и ещё раз нет, — после всех этих лет, проведенных с этим несчастным идиотом, голос у меня хоть и простуженный, но твёрдый. 

— О, Эванс, — Поттер опять улыбается во все тридцать два зуба. Я знаю каждое его действие. Засунет руки в карман отглаженных брюк.

— Поттер, нет, — я натянуто улыбаюсь и не могу его больше видеть.

Приподнимает тёмные густые брови и быстро облизывает губы. Нервничает, видимо.

— Ты, я и Хогсмид, — пожимает плечами и делает это как-то резко. — Суббота.

— Поттер, нет, — я уже перестала пытаться подбирать слова, всегда говорю одно и то же, и это не вызывает у него никаких приятных эмоций. Опускает голову, на которой воронье гнездо, не иначе, хоть расческу на Рождество ему дари, и отходит. Подходит к Сириусу Блэку, верному другу, товарищу и местному Казанове (очередное заблуждение Поттера). Они говорят так громко, что сколько бы я ни старалась не слышать глупости, вылетающие из ртов Мародеров, не получается. Поворачивается, чтобы сказать очередную фразу, которая явно будет хуже предыдущей. 

Слава всем богам, за всё это время я научилась уходить быстро и тихо. Вот вам и польза от этой четырехглазой неприятности. Большинство моих дней проходит одинаково: он подходит, приглашает меня, я отказываюсь (одной и той же фразой, честно говоря), он идёт к своим драгоценным советчикам, а в это время я совершенно спокойно отправляюсь к своим друзьям. Это стало своеобразным ритуалом, наверное — встретить Поттера, продинамить его и уйти восвояси. Ещё немного, и я начну получать удовольствие от наших встреч. _Не приведи Боже._ Никогда в здравом уме и трезвой памяти я не буду получать ни малейшего удовольствия от лица Поттера, его голоса, от его глупых шуток и самонадеянности, которой от него воняет за километры.

— Эванс! — опять. Поттер идёт, нет, даже бежит за мной с этим глупым взглядом. Знаете, как совсем маленькие щенки глядят на всех, виляя хвостами. Они слишком тупы, чтобы осознать, какой человек плохой, а какой — хороший. 

— Поттер, — я опять улыбаюсь — натянуто, раздраженно, недовольно — всё как положено. В голове мелькают мысли о том, что можно хотя бы один-единственный раз согласиться, но нет, их нужно изгонять, словно бесов. Видно, надышалась чем-то на зельеварении.

— Ты, я и Хогсмид, — вновь пожимает плечами — всё так же резко. — Воскресенье.

Ух ты, что-то новенькое. Но он действительно думает, что и сейчас прокатит? Мерлин Всемогущий, каков идиот. Стоит передо мной со щенячьим взглядом, гнездом на голове и покосившимися очками. Видно, в голове у него сейчас какая-то каша, а сердце колотится беспардонно громко.

— Ладно, — выдыхаю я и всё так же смотрю на Поттера. И глаза у него погрустнели, и уголки губ поползли вниз, и волосы, кажется, обрели какой-то унылый вид.

— Вот только давай без твоего _«Поттер, нет»_ , — он корчит гримасу, которая, видимо, должна была показывать моё обычно выражение лица. Видно, он не слышал меня. Или слишком привык к прежнему ответу. — Я что, похож на идиота? Скажи мне, Эванс, я похож на идиота, если второй год пытаюсь пригласить тебя куда-нибудь, а слышу в ответ одно и то же, но всё равно продолжаю? Мне кажется, что похож, а ты как думаешь? 

Наблюдать за тем, как менялось его лицо, довольно весело, если посудить. Сперва недовольство вперемешку с разочарованием и злобой сошли с лица, на смену им пришло глупое недоумение, а затем показалась радость. Какая-то слишком детская, присущая малым детям, светлая (если это слово можно применить к Поттеру). Но он довольно быстро совладал с собой и постарался принять уверенный вид, что выходило у него довольно дурно — сдержать улыбку пятилетнего ребенка он никак не мог.

— Отлично, — Поттер облегченно выдыхает и поправляет очки в роговой оправе. — Отлично, —повторяет он и широко улыбается. — Воскресенье, отлично.

Поттер, наверное, еще пару раз произносит «отлично» и «воскресенье» и уходит, слегка подпрыгивая, потирая ладони, видимо, не может поверить в то, что только что произошло. Ну что же, в таком случае нас уже двое.

Конечно, внимание со стороны парня приятно и лестно, но не то, которое проявляет Джеймс Поттер. Он излишне настойчив, прилипчив и упрям. Этого парня воспитали богатые родители, следовательно, с самого детства маленький Джейми получал всё, что только хотел, стоило ему подумать об этом. Вот и подошла моя очередь.

Фильм «Вездесущий Поттер и его обильное внимание к Эванс», кажется, набирает обороты, и сюжет в нём развивается в совсем неожиданную для меня сторону.


End file.
